Questions
by SpiritedQuill
Summary: Post-proposal/graduation!klaine talk. Blaine gets sentimental when he's sleepy and Kurt falls a little bit more in love with him. Sorry, I suck at summaries.


**Post-proposal/graduation!klaine talk. Blaine gets sentimental when he's sleepy and Kurt falls a little bit more in love with him. Sorry, I suck at summaries.**

* * *

"We should play twenty questions," Blaine says randomly as he leans into Kurt's shoulder while they're watching The Notebook from the sofa. They have the loft to themselves and they're taking advantage of it to have a relaxing, quiet evening.

Kurt looks down at his fiancé curiously, smiling. "Blaine, we're just getting to the best part of the movie."

"But we've seen it a gazillion times," Blaine says with a sleepy sigh, smiling contentedly. "Fine, let's play /ten/ questions. Or even five. Let's just play questions."

Kurt giggles and kisses Blaine's hair (which is loosed from the gel for the night). "You know you're entirely ridiculous, right?"

"I know," Blaine grins. "But you love my ridiculousness."

"I do," Kurt agrees with a soft smile. He nudges Blaine's shoulder gently. "Okay, let's play questions. You start."

Blaine hums thoughtfully for a moment before he asks, "What do you think would have happened if I hadn't proposed to you that day at Dalton? Would we still have gotten engaged sometime in the near future?"

Kurt chuckles, "So we're starting with the deep stuff." He pauses shortly before answering. "I like to think I would've proposed to you sooner or later if you hadn't beaten me to it. I would have asked you after you moved to New York."

"You—really?" Blaine asks in slight awe, staring up at Kurt with a loving gaze.

Kurt feels himself getting choked up already. "Yes, really." Blaine smiles and leans up to kiss him. It lasts for a few sweet seconds before Kurt pulls away and continues their game. "My turn." He pauses, trying to think of something. He suddenly remembers something from his senior year that had nagged at him after the worry of Blaine being in the hospital was over. "Remember when Sebastian almost blinded you with that slushie?"

Blaine nodded, confused. "Yeah, but I thought you—"

"I'm not still mad at him, even if I don't particularly like him. I just wanted to know… Would you still have jumped in front of me if you knew it had rock salt in it?"

"Yes," he says without hesitation. "I actually figured Sebastian had something up his sleeve that night. I knew he didn't like you, so I was watching him the whole time to make sure he wouldn't pull anything. Then he got that slushie out and I remembered all the times you told me how awful it felt getting one tossed in your face. I didn't want you to go through it again. And even if I had known i was filled with rock salt, I would have done it again to protect you."

Kurt wraps his arms tightly around Blaine's shoulders and kisses his neck lightly. "You're amazing, Blaine," he says, tears dripping down his face.

Blaine smiles and enjoys the hug. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

They stay like that for a while until Blaine breaks the silence. "It's my turn." He's had this one in his head since the beginning of the game, so he doesn't need to think much about it. "Do you still picture the end of your life like in The Notebook?"

Kurt pulls back just slightly to look at him. He smiles sweetly and nods. "I still do. All the time. Even when we were broken up, I thought about it. I always wanted it with you."

"I pictured our wedding," Blaine whispers with a hint of sadness mixed with newly-renewed excitement. "When we were broken up, I mean. I thought about what our wedding would be like and how we would sing Come What May, Teenage Dream, and Blackbird. I imagined how stunning you'd look in your tux and I imagined you putting a ring on my finger. I thought about all of it."

Kurt tears up even more. "You're so much sappier when you're sleepy. I love that about you."

"I love everything about you," Blaine replies.

After that, Kurt can't hold himself back anymore. He kisses Blaine for all he's worth and he doesn't let go of him until the next morning. And even then, his heart is holding on to Blaine for the rest of eternity. Fearlessly and forever.


End file.
